


Run, Moose, Run

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Fluffy?, M/M, One Shot, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam, giant moose Sam Winchester, i think it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home early from a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Moose, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic. Sorry I'm complete trash

Sam liked running. He really liked running. At the bunker with no hunt, nothing to distract him, he turned to running to drown out his thoughts, letting the endorphins do their work. He had fallen into a routine of going for a run at 7 in the morning and usually didn't return till 8 or 8:30. But today, half way through his run it started to pour rain. Now Sam loved running but he wasn't such a fanatic that he would run in the freezing rain.

Sam entered the bunker and was greeted by sounds echoing from the map room. On reflex he grabbed the nearest knife and made his way into the room, ready to attack. He was not prepared for what he found.

The first think he saw was Cas sprawled on the table, shirt off, hair messier than usual, one arm gripping a near by chair and the other wrapped in dean's hair. You would think that this would have been the moment Sam's mind alerted him to look away and leave the room, but something was misfiring up there and Sam found himself staring at his brother, who currently had his best friend's dick down his throat. 

Cas saw Sam, still clutching the knife, and immediately sat up, pushing dean's head off his crotch.   
"What the fuck Cas I'm not-" Dean started, staring angrily up at the Angel. Cas took Dean's head in his hands and forced it to move, so that dean was now making eye contact with his baby brother. 

"Oh shit."   
Sam's body still wasn't reacting. Why couldn't he move?? "Dean I think Sam is in shock."   
Dean stood, obviously forgetting the fact that he was bare ass naked and sporting a pretty graphic bite mark on his upper thigh. That was it for sam, it was officially too much. He dropped the knife and covered his eyes, trying to run blindly through the map room to the safety of his bedroom. It kinda worked, he only tripped on the last obstacle to freedom, but composed himself quickly.   
Dean was struggling to find clothes, but they had been shed in the hallway on the way to the map room so it turned into the worlds most awkward chase, putting on clothing as it appeared, trying to catch up to the terrified moose. 

Finally Sam was on his bed and dean was fully clothed, standing in the door way, embarrassingly out of breath. "Sammy." (Deep breath) "you gotta know-" (deep breath)   
Sam could actually not make any sort of eye contact. "Dean. I am so sorry I interrupted. I mean I totally ruined the moment for you guys and I'm so mad at myself."

Dean's face screwed up in confusion. "You just saw me with Cas' dick in my mouth and you are the one saying sorry?!?" 

Sam covered his face with his hands. "Stop I don't want to relive the details. Please just go bang your boyfriend in a room with doors and do it very quietly." 

Dean help up his hand in protest. "Snot my boyfriend." 

Sams head snapped up in a bitch face. 

Dean shrugged. "He's a little my boyfriend. But no promises about being quiet." With a wink he left, calling "Cas, babe, lets finish what we started." 

Sam threw himself back on the bed, and reached for noise cancelling headphones.


End file.
